


Too Quiet

by PH03N1X_360



Series: Tales from the University of Emon [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: There was a noise in the room.The building was old, so noises weren’t really unusual, but this noise was different.
Series: Tales from the University of Emon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Too Quiet

There was a noise in the room.

The building was old, so noises weren’t really unusual, but this noise was different. It was almost a gasping sound. 

It took everything Percy had to not shoot straight up and grab his gun. Instead, he laid there and took stock. Vax was turned away from him, but seemed to be asleep. The window was closed, but the curtains shifted more than should be possible. The shifting stopped, and silence followed...

Instinctively, he leapt for the disguised pepper box as a set of dark claws wracked across his pillow. Vax shot out of bed clutching a wicked flaming dagger. A set of gunshots rang out as the figure roared in anger. 

“WHY THE HELL IS THERE A WRAITH HERE?!?” Vax shouted, chucking the knife. Percy frantically reloaded his gun, the illusion having dropped.

“I DON’T KNOW!!!” Percy yelled back. “WHO DO WE KNOW WHO MAY HAVE COMBAT MAGIC???” 

“GET SCANLAN AND CALL VEX, NOW. I’LL COVER FOR YOU,” Vax produced three more daggers on a belt and slung it on as the wraith took another swing at Percy, completely ignoring Vax. He ducked a second too late. The claws found his chest, tearing at his flesh as he ran by. A horrible wave of exhaustion and pain shot through him as the blood began to soak his shirt, but he took another shot at it and kept running. He undid the lock, flung the door open, and started banging on Scanlan and Grog’s as loud as he could.

“OPEN UP, WE NEED HELP, NOW.” Percy screamed, ignoring the late hour in favor of staying alive. Simultaneously, he dialed Vex’s number. She picked up on the third ring, clearly half asleep and annoyed.

“Percy? It’s three in the morning, what-“

“Look. I can’t explain. Bring a weapon and whoever may have damage spells, light things and silver would be great. We need help, there’s a wraith- _oof_ ” The phone was knocked out of his grasp as the thing lashed out at him, slashing at his back and trying to drag him back into the room.

“SCANLAN SHORTHALT, I DON’T CARE IF YOU ARE NAKED OR WHAT, HELP!” Percy shouted once more. The door finally slammed open, revealing their gnome friend in a violet robe, the Goliath at his heels clutching a large axe. 

“Go fuck yourself,” Scanlan snarled at the wraith, who released Percy immediately, recoiling and clutching its head with a horrible screech. A burst of white light from down the hall caught everyone’s attention as Pike, Keyleth, and Vex’ahlia charged in, weapons out. Vax stumbled out of the room daggers out, trapping the thing in the corner. Keyleth muttered something under her breath and another beam of light shot out, a different color but of the same purpose. The wraith seemed to become desperate, lashing out wildly. A large volley of arrows shot out from Vex’s bow as she angrily spat out a spell. One stray hit the Goliath, who flung himself at the creature with desperate ferocity. 

“Not today, thingy,” The blond head of Taryon Darrington poked out and shot a spell towards the wraith. It hit its mark, and also Percy, who stood early in front of it. The wraith exploded in a puff of smoke. Percy was still standing, but only just. Vax staggered out from their shared room bloody and injured, but better off. There was a shared pause, then a bit of a chuckle escaped Percy’s lips.

“I thought battle magic was hard to find nowadays,” He prompted, a small trickle of blood escaping the corner of his mouth. He took a shaky step and instantly crumpled. Keyleth managed to slow his fall, and Pike got to work on his wounds.

“I got mine being homeless.” Vex commented as she knelt beside him.

“Same.” Vax nodded. 

“I learnt few things from my great grandad.” Pike added.

“It comes with being in my position,” Keyleth piped up. 

“Bar fights and old band members,” Scanlan interjected, clearly trying to make himself appealing to the thoroughly unimpressed women present.

“It’s my culture.” Grog chimed.

“I aim to prove myself to my family.” Taryon trilled. 

Keyleth stood and began tending to a particularly nasty scrape on Vax’s arm, but he held out a hand to stop her. “Don’t waste your spells. It’s some sort of Life Drain spell. It won’t work.”

“I can fix that, but it’s draining, so I’d have to do the other tomorrow.” Pike cut in. The injuries from chromatic orb were gone, but the gashes were still there. 

“Percy’s going to bleed out here if we don’t do something.” Vex muttered impatiently, finding his hand and squeezing it gently. 

“Do Percy,” Vax affirmed. Pike gave a small nod, then placed a finger to his forehead. At once, the exhaustion lifted. Through the combined efforts of the women, the injuries slowly faded. Grog helped Percy to his feet.

“Hey, how is no one else out here?” Grog turned to Scanlan. The gnome concentrated deeply, muttered an incantation, and magic shimmered and dispersed around them.

“Cone of Silence. Odd,” Scanlan whispered. “Good night everyone, Grog, you are going to sleep now so you don’t wake me up later,”

“Alright. G’night,” Grog followed after him into the room.

“Sleep well. I have much to do tomorrow, so I will also say goodbye,” Tary nodded to the group and disappeared back through the door.

“I guess that’s our cue. We’ll talk in the morning, I promise. Try not to die, brother dearest.” Vex gave a small wave and the trio walked back down the hall and out oof sight. Soon it was just Vax and Percy in the hall, still wondering what the hell had just transpired. 

“So?” Vax inquired.

“Hm?” Percy muttered, examining his wrecked shirt.

“Why did it want you dead? You took a lot more hits than the rest of us,” Vax clarified.

“I’ve got a few ideas, but I think sleep is priority at the moment. Good night,” Percy discarded his shirt and slid back under the covers with his gun on the table where it should be. His uneasy dreams were filled with smoke, screams, and blood.


End file.
